The Secret of Azrin
by malumingenium
Summary: Azrin Is the typical invisible girl of Hogwarts, but when she meets someone she's wished to know for years, strange things begin. Four mysterious people show up - people that she would least expect. She finds out that she is part of a prophecy that puts her life on the line and only she and another are the only ones that can stop it. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS BECAUSE IT'S BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter One

_~Chapter One~_

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I don't have the best grammar or spelling habits. If you see any mistakes or stuff that doesn't make sense or stuff thats dumb, tell me. If you think I should add something, please tell me and I'll consider it. If I choose an idea given, I will give credit to who gave me the idea if they want it. I love to be corrected. It makes me better. I love being better. I've been wanting to post something for months so I decided to write this. I'll stop writing nonsense so you can read.**

* * *

I'm about to start my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last five years were pretty hard for me because of who my father was. My father is Draco Malfoy. Most people just didn't talk to me. I was okay with that. Well, I was until about halfway through my first year. I wasn't completely ignored. That was only because of my mother. Hermione Granger - well, Hermione Malfoy. I was still ignored though. The name Hermione is a real mouthful, so my dad just calls her Mione. Unless he's mad of course. Then he calls her Granger. It must be a habit from when the didn't get along during their school days. My parents are actually really young. They had me when they were twenty and Scorpius when they were twenty-five. They're only thirty-six.

My little brother Scorpius, is adorable. He is the complete opposite of me because he has my mum's hair color but it's straight like dad's, he has dad's nose and smile, my mom's eyes, he has the pudgiest cheeks, and the biggest dimples. This is his first year. Mum and dad said they planned on having only one child, but decided to have another when I was four and thus, Scorpius was born. I had my fifth birthday while my mum was carrying him. We didn't do much because we don't really celebrate birthdays because we don't feel the need to. We see it as one year closer to death. Scorpius hates birthdays because according to him, it's one year closer to when mum can't take care of him. He's obsessed with our mother. He had "nightmares" up until he was nine. _Nine_!

When we went to Diagon Ally to get the necessary supplies for my first year at Hogwarts, my father tried to buy me the best of everything. He tried to buy me an owl that costed 300 Galleons! When I said that I wanted a cat, he looked appalled and ready to collapse. He was really mad and asked if I was seriously going to use one of the school owls. When I said yes, I thought he was going to explode. I've seen somebody explode in a movie on one of those muggle televisions my mother showed me and it's not pretty. He threw a fit when my mum took us into the store to buy me a cat. It was white with green for my dad, I bought a green kitty collar with emeralds all over it. I named him Spartacus after my favorite person in muggle history. My mum had a wonderful good time when we went to Ollivanders. My wand was twelve-inch, mahogany, dragon heartstring. It was beautiful. All over the wand were intricate winding patterns. There was a white cat with blue eyes, but my mum said to get the one with green to make dad happy. When she showed it to my dad. He flashed my mum his signature smirk and said green always goes well with light hair. She knew he was referring to his hair colour. I have the signature Malfoy hair colour, his grey eyes, and his skin tone. I have my mum's nose, freckles, intelligence, love for books, and ability to _not_ punch an unlucky bloke that happens to be in firing range of my father when he's mad.

When we went to get Scorpius' things, my dad new better this time to let him choose which version of things he wanted. His wand was really quite different from mine. Ten-inch, hawthorne, veela hair. He got a jet black owl. Guess what he named it. Feathers. He named it _Feathers_. I though it was stupid and so did my mother. Dad thought it was the funniest thing in the world. He was just happy Scorpius got an owl instead of a cat.

My mum had showed me what Voldemort's wand looked like. It was hideous. To think my parents had to fight that - that - _monster_ is enough to make me cry. Which I did for that matter. My father was almost killed on multiple occasions, cursed by my mum's best friend, and had to live with that sick, cruel man he had to call a _father_. My mother was tortured by my great aunt, almost killed _countless_ times, had sort of fallen in love with her other best friend who is a complete klutz by the way. He is weird. Mum and dad say it's because his wife is Lavender Weasley. They always come up short when they try to think of why Ronald is so… well… _Ronald_. They could never figure out what went wrong with him. Dropped on his head? Most likely. Was he dropped down the stairs? Also likely.

My mum hates his guts because he cheated on her with Lavender Brown. My father secretly liked my mother at the time so when he got wind of things, Ron was _very_ black, blue, and purple in _many_ places. He also has a daughter. _Charlotte_. It's almost like her purpose is to ruin my life. Thank _Merlin_ she got into Gryfindor. My mother always told me to stay away from her because she's just like her mother.

When I was about seven, I could hear my mother sobbing to my father saying "What if she's a squib?". Every time she said this, he would have the same response. He'd say, "we'll still love her, and she will be less prone to destroy valuable objects with uncontrolled magic." I never knew what a squib was until I asked. Mum said if a child had two magical parents and said child didn't inherit their parents' magical abilities was a squib. I was still confused, but it makes sense now.

I also heard my mother going on and on about couples. She would say things like, "Can you believe Terry Boot and Millicent Bulstrode got together?!" and "Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood getting married was so predictable." she would mention other names I assumed are couples like, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and George Weasley, Percy Weasley and Hannah Abbott, Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass (mum said this wasn't surprising), Michael Corner and Katie Bell, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil (her sister is so nice), and a ton of other people. My mum might seem like a nice goodie-two-shoes, but she's a _real_ gossiper. My dad wouldn't dare interrupt her. No one interrupts Hermione Malfoy. My father did it once and she hexed him across the manor. It was actually quite funny. Needless to say, that was the last time he ever interrupted her.

I was sorted into Slytherin. My dad went mental when I owled him. My mum was happy for me, but was still a little disappointed that I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. She was still happy for me, but I could hear the resentment in her voice when she said that she as proud that I'm in Slytherin.

Now, mum, dad, and I are flooing to kings cross station. My father had arranged to have my things pre-loaded onto the train so I wouldn't have to haul anything onto the train. We ran through the archway to Platform 9 3/4. As usual, dad would show me _a lot_ of affection because his father showed him virtually none. Mum hugs Scorpius and dad wraps his arms around me.

"I love you dad." I say, breathing in his scent. He always puts on the same perfume - oh sorry 'cologne' - because my mom loves the smell. He wears it all the time. One time I heard my mom whisper in his ear that if he wore it, she'd be more likely to, as I put it, 'do the deed' with him. Blegh! I don't dare say _that_ word.

"I love you too Azrin." he says in his deep caring voice that always comforted me when I had a nightmare. "I love you sweetheart, now say goodbye to your mum. The train's about to leave" he kisses my forehead which is about a foot below his. I take after my mum in height. My father's 6'6". My mum and I are 5'6". The worst part, is that I'm done growing. At least thats what the healers at St. Mungo's said when my parents brought me in after A _huge_ growth spurt after third year. And when I say huge, I mean from 5'1" to 5'6". Thats like two and a half inches per month. Needless to say, I haven't grown since.

"Alright Draco, hand her over." my mother says smiling. My father reluctantly releases me and gives me to my mum. He's very possessive over the two of us.

I feel the station air for a millisecond and then feel my mother's warm and inviting embrace envelope me in love. "Goodbye sweetie. Promise you'll write to us every week." I chuckle into her caramel, curly, and not so bushy hair.

"Alright, mum. Love you." I say, still wrapped in her safe capable arms.

"I love you too darling." she says. We slowly let go of each other and I see mum's eyes well up with tears. "We'll see you at Christmas. We invited the Potters to come." my face must be brighter than 1,000 lightbulbs. I love when the Potters come to our manor, because it's so much warmer and inviting. Even though Lily's two years younger than me, we still have fun together And she's my only friend. She always rants about how much she hates her brothers and I just sit there and listen. I hate the fact that I never get to see them. Albus goes to Durmstrang Institute in my year and James just graduated last year from the same school as Albus is currently attending. Lily goes to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I only get to see over Christmas and thats not even every year. I have no friends at Hogwarts so I'm all alone.

I start my way over to the train and when I look back, I see my mother crying into my dad's shoulder. He's waving and smiling. Every year is like my first year all over again. I'm about to turn around and keep walking when I feel tears coming on. I run over to them and give them one more hug, say my goodbyes again, and hop onto the train just as it's starting to leave.

I find an empty compartment near the back of the train. My dad charmed my belongings so that they would appear in what ever compartment I choose. I reach up and pull down my bag. I take out my mom and I's favorite book. 'Hogwarts: A History'. I've read it so many times and I never tire of it. I push my bag back into the overhead and sit down on the red cushiony seat. I'm reading for only a few minutes when I realize that I'm exhausted. I take out my wand and levitate my book back into my bag.

I conjure an alarm clock, one of the many muggle things my mother has shown me over the years, and set it to go off in four hours. I put my wand on the window sill and lay down. After a couple of minutes of trying to sleep, I decide to change something. I pull out my wand and transfigure the compartment from red and gold to green and silver. I still feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh! My robes! I almost forgot to put my robes on. I'm too tired to change into them myself so I get some help from magic and pop myself into my uniform. There, now I can sleep. I lay back down on the now green cushions and shut my eyes.

When I awake, It's not to my alarm. It's to an extremely loud clap of thunder. My mum said there'd be a storm while I was was on the train. I look at the clock in my compartment and see that I still have at least two hours to go, which meant that I only got a two and a half hours of sleep. I stand up and reach for my bag, but almost instantly I'm shoved back down in my seat when the train jolts to a complete stop. I came a little too close to hitting my head on the window. I stand back up slowly incase I'm thrown back into my seat.

I move over to the door and slide it open. I peek my head out a little. I look to my left only to see Charlotte Weasley scowling and turning her head in all directions trying to see why the train stopped. I used to think she scowls because she has to see her appearance when she sees something reflective. To my right, I see Lisa Thomas, Dean Thomas's daughter, and Allison Boot looking around curiously. Soon everyone's murmuring and sounding panicked that the train stopped. I go into back inside my compartment and try to get my book again. I take it out and sit back down. I wont even bother trying to go back to sleep.

Just as I start to read, the train starts moving again. I thought it was hilarious how Charlotte made a huge deal about it. Just as I get sucked into my book, My little brother comes crashing into my compartment. I inwardly groan, but then realize that he's probably getting the same treatment I got and still get. I reluctantly peel my nose from my book and put it away _again_. I look at him and he's got a tear-stained face and puffy red eyes. I swear, if I ever figure out who did this to him, they're going to be deader than Voldemort.

"Scorpius, what happened?" I ask as I pull him down next to me.

"Some of the other first years were teasing me and saying that I was gonna be like dad was." he says and bursts into tears.

"I promise, that you won't be like he was. Is dad like that now?" he shakes his head no. "Exactly."

"Will I be in slytherin?" he asks me. How am I supposed to know?

"Well I sure hope you are, because we'd see each other more often." I smile kindly at him. I don't want him to be in Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff because I can't protect him if something like this happens again.

"Why are they so mean?" he wipes away some of his tears.

"I don't know, but I wish I did." he smiles at me. "Why don't you stay here with me for the rest of the ride?" I ask in a soothing nods his head then turns and looks at me.

"I need my stuff." I giggle at this statement. "What?" his little eyebrows furrow into a confused expression.

"You know that dad charmed our stuff so it would stay in the compartment we were in?" his eyebrows un-furrow and he looks like a muggle who's just seen magic for the first time.

"Really?" I'm full on laughing now.

"Yes." I say. Shortly, my laughter calms down. "Do you want me to get them?"

"Please." he answers. He's always polite. A trait he picked up from mum.

"_Accio_." his owl, bag, and candy comes floating down the car. I slide the door open and his stuff comes floating in and neatly positions itself on the shelf next to mine. He gapes at me. "You act like you've never seen magic before." I say.

"I've seen mum and dad do it, but they don't do it very often." he replies.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm going to get my book out. Let me know if you want to do anything."

He sits down on the seat across from me. I get my book out _again_. I've lost count of how many times I've put my book away and taken it back out. I open to my bookmarked page. I'm on page 376 out of 964. It seems like a lot, buts its really not. In fourth year I must've read this book six times. Each time it took me about one weekend. I usually go and read by the lake, library, or one of the courtyards. I never read in the common room because there's always people in there. Not to mention that portrait of Snape is like the Monalisa. It's eyes follow you _everywhere_. Creepy much.

I'm reading for five solid minutes when I see Scorpius move. He gets up from his position on the seat and comes to sit next to me. He puts his feet up and puts his head down on my lap. I'm about to say something, when I hear him start snoring. I swear he is the most adorable eleven-year-old alive. I smile and turn my attention back to my book.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. I want to have the next chapter posted by next sunday. Please, please, please review! It'll make my day! Bye!**

**~Mandy**


	2. Chapter Two

~Chapter Two~

* * *

**I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible and post a chapter once a week. I don't really have a lot of time to write because I'm in the middle of moving. My mom works for this realtor place so were staying at one of those hotels. We were able to bring our cats with us, but not our dog. We have to stay in this stupid hotel until the bank approves the house agreement papers. It's been about a month since I moved out of my old house on December 14th. It sucks! There's nothing to do here, so I'm lucky I have a data plan on my phone. The only things I can do are on my phone, so I mostly read fanfics. There was this really good one called **_**"Deception"**_** by xSiriusxstalkerx and it has a happy ending. Kind of a cliffy ending, but good none-the-less. Also rated M for sexual themes. It's my favorite Dramione fics and it's worth reading.**

** Anyway...**

* * *

I feel the train start to slow down and I close my book. I only got to page 420 because I dozed off a few times. I feel weight on my right leg and for a second I panic and I don't know why, until I look down. Scorpius is using me as a pillow. I forgot, so I nudge him.

"Hey, Scorpius, come on. Wake up." I say as I shake my leg a little to try to wake him up. I put my book down next to me. I wiggle his shoulder a little and he groans and rolls over on to the floor. He jerks awake and stumbles to his feet. I try to restrain a giggle, but am unsuccessful. He folds his arms and pouts, waiting for an apology. A trait he picked up from my dad.

"Hey, it's not funny." he says. I suppress my laughter with the back of my hand.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Come here." I motion for him to give me a hug. He can never resist a hug from my mum, dad, and I. He sits on my lap and I hug him. "You ready, Scorp? Were at the platform." he gets a nervous glint in his eyes.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?" he says. "I won't be with you!" he cries. "What if I'm in Hufflepuff?!" poor little guy. I don't think he remembers when Uncle Harry told him that a great man was in Hufflepuff. Cedric Digory.

"Oh, you'll be fine," I say. "It's not like you're never going to see me again." I envelope him in a hug and rub his head.

"Will dad be mad if I'm not in Slytherin?" I swear, it's like all he thinks about is what house he's going to be in.

"Scorpius, if you're in Hufflepuff, it doesn't matter. Do you remember when Uncle Harry told us about Cedric Digory?" he nods his head. "Do you remember what he said?" he shake his head 'no'. "Well, most people thought of him as just another victim of Voldemort." he winces at the mention of He Who Must Not Be Named. "He was an incredibly _un_selfish man who was willing to share a prize as big as the Tri-wizard Championship Cup." I hope I calm him down soon enough or he's going to miss the first year boats and I'm going to miss the carriages! I've done that once. In fourth year, I couldn't get my bags off the shelf so I missed the carriages and had to sprint up to the castle. "Do you remember him now?" I ask as I pull down our stuff.

"Yeah, but I still want to be in Slytherin." stubbornness - dad. Persistence - mum.

"Alright, well, don't get your hopes up. You're too nice to be a snake." I say, smiling, as I put his bag in his hands and give him his owl. I'm about to say something else to him when I hear Hagrid summoning all of the first years to the boats. "Well, you better get going, Scorp." I nudge him out of the compartment door. I give him one last encouraging smile, and he leaves.

I shrink my bags to fit in my pocket. Ever since Hogwarts was re-built after the Great War, a lot of changes were made. When I say changes I mean it.

**Change 1:** _Students are required to bring their own things up to their rooms._

**Change 2:** _Students are each given their own room for privacy._

**Change 3:** _Students are allowed dogs (small) as pets._

**Change 4:** _Students in their sixth or seventh year are allowed access to the restricted section. Third through fifth years need special permission from the Headmistress._

**Change 5:** _The Head Girl and Head Boy have their own rooms but share a common room in a tower added for the Heads._

**Change 6: **_Students' pets are required to stay in their owner's room._

**Change 7:** _Students fifth year and higher are required to take advanced classes if said student has Outstandings in all current classes._

**Change 8:** _Students can take as many different classes as they wish. Their schedule will be modified to include all classes._

**Change 9:** _Students that are sixth year and up are allowed access to Hogsmeade without permission. *All students who misuse this privilege will have it confiscated for an appropriate duration of time._

**Change 10:** _Students that wish for a meal after supper, will need to get it themselves._

**Change 11:** _Students in advanced classes may be asked to tutor other students with non-passing grade in that class._

**Change 12:** _Students that are caught roaming the corridors after hours, will face immediate punishment._

**Change 13:** _All students must be in their beds or in their common room by eight p.m on week days, and nine-thirty on week ends._

**Change 14:** _There is a limit of affection that students can show each other. "Snogging" in the corridors is strictly prohibited._

**Change 15:** _Students are allowed to skip the opening feast at the beginning of the year if the wish._

See what I mean by a lot of changes? Last year, Professor Slughorn announced that he'd not be teaching at Hogwarts anymore. In other words the school would be getting a new potions professor and Slytherin would be getting a new Head. We weren't told who it was. My dad said he knew, but he wouldn't tell me or Scorpius.

I put my shrunken bags in my pocket and go to walk out the door. I'm about halfway down the train car when I feel like I'm forgetting something. I have all of my bags are in my pockets so what can I be forgetting. I pass off the feeling as procrastination and keep walking down the car. I push the rusty door open and step on to the platform.

I walk down the stairs on to the gravel road. I walk down, watching where I'm going because one year ago, a rock got caught in my shoe and I went crashing to the ground. Thank Merlin I was alone. I find an empty carriage, and I'm about to climb in when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and see who it is. Aiden Zabini. I panic for a second because I've had a crush on him since third year. I look down at what he's holding. Woops. Its Spartacus. I knew I was forgetting something!

"Missing something?" he asks in his deep, slightly Italian-accented voice.

"Oh," I whimper. "I knew I was forgetting something." I resist the urge to slap my forehead out of stupidity. "How did you know that it was my cat?" I ask. I gently take Spartacus out of his arms. He's warm - from Aiden's arms.

He blushes and scratches the back of his head like he does when he can't figure out a problem in class.. "Oh, uh, I… um… well," he says nervously. "I just sort of saw you carry him on the train." he says quickly.

"Oh, okay," I say kind of disappointed that he wasn't watching me. Actually, that sounds creepy. "Thanks for bringing him to me." This time I blush.

This might be the happiest day of my life. He's never talked to me, looked at me, or even acknowledged my presence. Now, he's brought me my cat because he knew it was mine from _seeing_ me, and he blushed while talking to _me_. I think I'm gonna explode.

"Do you mind if I ride with you?" he gives a shy smile that makes my heart melt. "All the other carriages have left except for one." he wrinkles his nose like he had a disgusting thought. Oh, no, I hope it wasn't about me. "Charlotte Weasley's in the other one." he shivers when he said her name. Yes! So it wasn't about me. Good.

"No I don't mind." I give him a kind, warm smile.

He steps into the carriage and then puts his hand out to lift me in. I gratefully except it and sit across from him. I wonder if he knows who the new Potions Professor is…

"Do you know who the Potions Professor is?" I ask, trying to make conversation as the carriage starts to advance towards the castle.

"You don't know?" he sounds shocked. I shake my head 'no'.

"Draco Malfoy, your father."

Are you kidding me?! HE'S THE FREAKING POTIONS PROFESSOR! HE DIDN'T TELL ME _SHIT_ OVER THE SUMMER! Unbelievable! He said he had a secret that I'd figure out soon. Crap! That's what he meant. If he fails me, mum and I are gonna hex him into next year! He better hope that mum gets to him first.

I must've had a pissed off look on my face. "Are you okay?" he asks me.

"He didn't tell me that." I mutter to myself.

"My Mother's told me a lot about your father. She thinks he's a really bad man." my face falls and I look out the side with tears lining my vision. I love my dad. He's definitely not a bad person. "I think she's wrong. I've read about the things he did after the war, like fund the rebuilding of Hogwarts."

"Everyone just assumes that I'm a bad person because of what he did." I need to stop pitying myself. They don't like me. Big deal.

"You're not a bad person." he says.

We sit in silence for the rest of the journey. I wanted to respond to what he said. I was too… shy. Being shy and quiet are the things I do best at Hogwarts. As soon as I walk through those doors I'm silent. The only things I say are to my professors or when another student asks me a question during classes.

The train stops and I slide out on to the gravel. I start walking quickly. I can hear Aiden trying to keep up with me, but I walk faster. The castle doors are left open when students are coming in on the first night. I usually skip the feast, but since Scorpius is getting sorted, I'm going to stay regardless of my dad being there. I still can't believe he didn't tell me. _Un_believable!

I walk through the doors and sit down at the end of the bench closest to the first years. The side closet to the awaiting first years. I just realized something. I came in, _without_ Spartacus tucked in my arms like usual. Again? I forgot him _again_? I am _the_ worst pet owner in England. I immediately see my dad smiling at me, knowing that I forgot Sparty. He chuckles and nods his head upwards. I cock my head. What the hell is he trying to tell me? He lifts his hand and twirls his finger telling me to turn around. I turn around knowing what's behind me before even seeing it. I pivot in my seat and see Aiden holding Spartacus smirking. I feel that blush creeping up my cheeks again and snatch Sparty from his arms. He plops down next to me. I turn back to my dad and I could've sworn I saw his eye twitch with protective anger for his "baby girl".

Professor Mogonagall, even though she's the headmistress, still takes care of the sorting every year. She holds up her list of students and reads off.

"Lindsey Abercrombie," Hufflepuff. "Malcom Boot," Ravenclaw. "Marcus Cauldwell," Slytherin. "Rodger Coote," Hufflepuff. "Victor Corner," Gryfindor. "Damien Finnigan," Gryfindor. Oh, Merlin. My dad makes an explosion with his hands because of Seamus Finnigan. He was great at blowing stuff up. Everyone starts laughing, even Damien. Professor McGonagall has a matte sense of humor but even she cracks a smile at my dad's joke. "Edgar Longbottom," Ravenclaw. "Becky Macmillan," Gryfindor. "Scorpius Malfoy,"

Scorpius slowly steps up to the chair and sits down. McGonogall places the Sorting Hat on his head and it begins to speak. "Ah, another Malfoy," what's that supposed to mean? I find that Insulting. I roll my eyes and see my dad do the same when it says those three words. "You're not like your father, and not like you mother. Kind, generous, caring, all traits of Hufflepuff," Oh god no. He _will not_ be in _Hufflepuff_. I know all the stuff I said about Cedric Digory being in Hufflepuff made it sound good, but in truth? Hufflepuff sucks. End of story. My dad looks scared that he won't be in Slytherin. "But, you are a Malfoy, and that's undeniable. You are like your sister in many ways." all eyes are on me. Why? What doesn't help is the fact that my dad is smirking in my direction. The sorting hat restarts his speech and everyone turns back to Scorpius. Thank Merlin. "Slytherin!" it shouts. I think all three of us breathe a sigh of relief at this one three-syllable word while the Slytherin table cheers. He walks twice his normal speed and plops him self to my left. I give him a hug and my dad gives him a thumbs up.

Professor McGonogall begins saying the rest of the names. "Aiden Pucey," Slytherin. "Louise Pucey," Hufflepuff. "Alicia Sloper," Hufflepuff. "Claire Smith," Ravenclaw. "Hazel Weasley," Gryfindor. "Liam Whitby," Ravenclaw. "Emerald Zabini," Slytherin. "Jade Zabini," Slytherin. I wonder if those are Aiden's little sisters… They both walk over to the Slytherin table, arms linked, and wave at Aiden. His eyes get wider than dinner plates. He pushes himself out of the bench. He lands on the floor on his hands and knees and seems to have a hard time getting up. Once he's to his feet, he sprints through the great hall faster than Scorpius and dad when mum calls them for dinner. The two sisters exchange a glance, shrug their shoulders, and sit down.

"Now that all of our welcomed new-comers are sorted and seated, I'd like to make a few announcements and changes." Professor McGonogall begins her yearly speech. "We have some changes in the teaching staff. Since Professor Slughorn has retired, we shall welcome our new potions professor, Professor Draco Malfoy." there's some clapping, whistling, cheers, nothing different from when we get a new professor. "And taking my place as Transfigurations professor, I'd like to welcome a well-known war hero and former student of Hogwarts. I know what you're thinking, and it's not Harry Potter. He currently instructs the quidditch team at Durmstang for your curiosity." there's a lot of 'awe's and disappointed sighs. Everyone loves Harry Potter right? Well suck it. He's my non-related uncle. "She is not here quite yet though." suddenly the doors to the great hall open, and in walks the person I'd least expect. You've got to be kidding me. "Ah here she is." yes, here _she_ is.

* * *

**Tell me. Was that an annoying cliffhanger, or a good one? I hope to have the next chapter by next sunday. Please, please, please review!**

**Also, if anyone's curious as to what "malumingenium" means, it's malum ingenium and it means evil temper or evil genius in Latin. I love Latin because it's a beautiful and ancient language. I made it my author name, because I was not a well behaved child growing up. I'd get grounded all the time.**

**~Mandy**


	3. Chapter Three

_~Chapter Three~_

* * *

**I know you really don't care, but I just got the cutest sweater. It's light blue and furry and the softest thing I've ever felt. It's made of wool, so my mom was kind of iffy on buying it. They had it at Sears and it was like 15 or 16 bucks. You know whats annoying? The fact that it always corrects Gryfindor. It says, 'did you mean, "Griffin's door"?'. I can't stand it. My dad just had his surgery, so that was one day I was able to stay home from school. We were in the hospital from 5 am till 4 pm. My dad has to walk around because he's supposed to exercise his leg. I told him that he can't use the classic excuse of 'I just had surgery'. I have chapters 4 done, so there should be no delay with updating. Ok, here's the 3rd chappie.**

* * *

_"Taking my place as Transfigurations professor, I'd like to welcome a well-known war hero and former student of Hogwarts. I know what you're thinking, and it's not Harry Potter. He currently instructs the quiditch team at Durmstrang for your curiosity." there's a lot of 'awe's and disappointed sighs. Everyone loves Harry Potter right? Well suck it. He's my non-related uncle. "She is not here quite yet though." suddenly the doors to the great hall open, and in walks the person I'd least expect. You've got to be kidding me. "Ah here she is." yes, here _she_ is._

My mum walks through the massive oak doors. Again, all eyes are on me. After a few moments of unwanted attention, their eyes go back to my mom. "Scorpius, did you know about this?" He shakes his head because he was as in the dark as I was. Mum just smiles as she walks up to the empty chair beside my dad and sits down. She looks at me and smiles kindly. I narrow my eyes and scowl. Got _that_ from dad. She looks confused as I get up and storm out of the great hall. Wow. Spartacus isn't in my arms. Shocker. Just as I was about to go back and get him, he comes winding around my ankles. I shake my head at myself for forgetting him a _third_ time. I pick him up and walk out the front doors into the courtyard.

I turn and go down to the stairs to the boathouse. I go into the the boathouse and climb the ladder to the loft. Climbing a ladder with a cat isn't easy. Spartacus jumps out of my arms and bolts to the corner and leaps on something.

"Hey!" it yells loudly.

"Hello?" I say. I'm creeped out know. I'd leave, but Spartacus is on them and I'm not going near them, and I also won't just leave him.

"Can you get your cat off me?" the voice asks rudely. I recognize that voice.

"Aiden?" I quickly cast _lumos_ and I see Jason being circled by Spartacus. I laugh at him a little bit and he scowls. Boys don't like to be laughed at, do they?

"Azrin," oh my god he knows my name. "Can you get your cat away from me please?" I think Spartacus makes him just a wee bit nervous. I stand up on the loft floor and walk over to him to pick up Spartacus. "Thank you." he says and walks over to the edge of the loft. Hits sits down and hangs is legs over the side.

"Why did you run out of the hall earlier?" I ask, curious of why two eleven-year olds scared a sixteen-year old so much. I've never seen someone run so fast without tripping and/or falling.

"I hate my sisters. They're always invading my stuff, playing pranks on me, insulting me, getting me in trouble, it's no wonder they got into Slytherin!" he exclaims. "What does your brother do?" this could imply multiple things, so I just go with the obvious implication.

"Well, he's nice, smart, caring, helpful, never bothers me, makes up excuses so I _don't_ get in trouble, honestly, I'm surprised he's not a Hufflepuff. Or worse, a Gryfindor." I shiver at the thought.

"You know Charlotte Weasley?" he asks, changing the subjet. Of course I do. She's a low-life, ass-kissing, makeup-obsessed, self-obsessed, loathsome, _bitch_!

"Yeah why?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Do you think she's nice?" he asks. What am I supposed to say? Maybe he likes her. My heart sinks at the thought. Ya know what? I'll tell the truth. For once.

"Hell no! I hate her! Every time I see her, I want to smash my head into a wall, or better yet hers! She's a _total_ air-head, she sucks-up to the professors, and I just hate her!" by the time I'm done, my fists are balled, my face is flushed with anger, and if I grit my teeth anymore, they'll crack.

"It was just a question." he's laughing at my reaction. How dare he!

"Do you like her?" I repeat his question, because if he likes her, I'll leave the boathouse right now and never talk to him for the rest of my life.

"Oh god no!" he protests. "She's a mental cow!" I laugh at his name for her. He soon joins me in laughter and we're laughing so hard that we can't breathe. After a few minutes of _more_ laughing and trying to catch our breath, he speaks. "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Well Professor McGonogall is now just Headmistress McGonogall. Guess who's the new transfigurations professor." I say sneering at the answer.

"From the look on your face I'd guess that Snape had risen from the dead and took the place, but obviously not." he ponders about the answer for a little bit and then answers. "I don't know."

"My mum." his eyes go wide and then he looks like he has an idea of some sorts.

"Well since _I_ need a good grade, and they're _your_ parents, looks like I'm your new shadow." he beams. On the inside I'm exploding with joy, but on the outside I manage to look confused. "Well, they like you - obviously - I thought that if _you_ like _me_ then I'd get a good grade." boys. "That doesn't sound selfish… does it?" he asks. I just laugh.

"You'd actually be my shadow to get a good grade?" I'm genuinely shocked, but happy. "Well, there's one flaw in your plan."

"What?" it's is turn for shock.

"My dad doesn't like boys being around me, and because of who your mum is, I think he hates you."

"Why does my mum matter?" he asks defensively.

"Well, your father and my father were practically best friends when they were in school. My dad and yours often go and hang out. He's really nice." I explain. He gets that look on his face as if realizing something.

"How do you know my dad? I know he's the quidditch coach, but still, how do you know him enought to know he's nice?" Aiden looks so cute when he's confused.

"Sometimes he comes to our manor to see my mum and dad. Your mum doesn't know. She always thinks he's going to a bar or something. If she knew that he was spending any time at all with a muggleborn and _my_ father, she'd go nuclear." I explain. "My dad also doesn't like your mother, because she was obsessed with my dad in school" he looks disgusted.

"Wow, I never knew. My mother is still really prejudiced against muggle-borns and half-bloods." my face falls and I look away. He notices because says quickly, "I'm not though." he looks guilty of making me feel bad.

"It's not your fault, I just remembered what Adam Goyle said to me last year." he waits patiently for me to continue. "He said I was nothing but a mudblood's daughter." my eyes tear up as I spit out the last part.

"He actually said that?" Jason seems astounded. I nod my head. "That's… that's… just _wrong_!" I think he's getting upset, but I don't know why. He stands up and paces, gritting his teeth and mumbling. He looks at me then sits back down and closes his eyes while taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" I ask, wondering why that got him all worked up. "You seem upset."

"Nope, nope, I'm fine." he answers quickly. "I just… sometimes I get, upset, over things that don't matter." he sits down in one fast motion. Things that don't matter? I didn't realize that what Goyle said to me, '_didn't matter_'! I start full on crying now. He must of just realized what he just said. "Oh my god, no, I didn't mean it like that I swear!" he reaches out to touch my arm, but I yank it away.

"Don't touch me!" I yell. "Why did I tell you that?" I say, more to myself than him. "I just met you!" by now my rambling makes no sense. I get up and go down the ladder. I hold up my arms and Spartacus crawls into them. Without a second glance I take off towards the castle. I run through the courtyard and shove open the doors. The moving staircases make me nervous so I'm glad that I just go down one flight of stairs to get to the dungeons.

I have the same room as last year. I started to hear others coming back to their dorms for the night, so I ran to mine faster. I quickly said 'Nirza', my password. No one has ever guessed it. Not through my entire stay at Hogwarts. It's my name backwards. I drop Spartacus on my bed and curl up around him and continue to cry. I feel like I'm crying for a solid hour, but it's only five minutes, when I just cry myself to sleep.

When I wake up, I realize that I never changed into my sleepwear. It's saturday, so classes don't start until monday. I look around my room for a while - it's the room I've had since first year.

The walls are a rich forest green and the carpet is a silvery-grey. I have a very Slytherin-coloured room. There's a queen-sized bed near the window on the far side of the room. I know what you might be thinking, 'why is there a window underground?'. Well, it doesn't show outside. It shows the lake. It terrifies the other houses because they've never seen a proper view of it. My bed has a light green comforter, white sheets, and white pillows. It has four posts made of dark grey wood and a headboard made of the same wood. The headboard has a symmetrical, intricate pattern. My name is written in tall, skinny, fancy lettering across the middle of the headboard. The four posts connect at the tips making a square. A piece of silver silk is hung over the connected posts dipping down a little. It hangs down almost to the floor and is bunched up around the posts creating an optional curtain.

Two end-tables of the same wood are on either side of my bed. One has an oil lamp, a picture of my mum, dad, Scorpius, and Spartacus. My dad looked irritated because Sparty was weaving through his legs, getting him covered in white fur that really stuck out against his black trousers. My mum and Scorpius were laughing at him. I took the picture because my dad looks hilarious being upset by a cat. A _cat_! Also on the table was a serious picture of us - Spartacus not included. The end-table has three drawers. The top drawer has a cat brush, cat treats, owl treats, and a cat leash. It's normal! Well… for me. The middle drawer has Spartacus' bed folded up. The bottom drawer has old letters from my parents and Scorpius from last year. The other end-table has a few books on the surface, my Astronomy, Potions, and Charms books from the past few years - because they're my favorite classes - in the drawers.

I have a book shelf thats _huge,_ and is almost too full of books. I have two copies of each book. One for Hogwarts and one for the manor. Sometimes I need to put a locking charm on my bookshelf because mum takes my books for herself. It's also the grey wood. I have some of my favorite books in there like, Hogwarts: A History - yes I have more than one copy with me -, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ - my mum's copy -, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ - yes I quite like Quidditch -, _Magical Me_ - I know he was a fake, but my mum fancied him, and he is one good-looking guy -, _Voyages with Vampires_, _Wandering with Werewolves_, _Break with a Banshee_, and _Advanced Potion Making_ - even though it's a textbook, the information is fascinating! Some of these are really thick, so put together, they take up two shelves. The other four contain my class books for Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Astronomy (my favorite class), Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and this year, Apparation. I don't know how thats gonna work out. Mum and dad begged me to take it. Come to think of it, the begged me even more to take Potions and Transfiguration! Those conniving little - nope. I can't say it. They're my parents. It's disrespectful. But still!

Next to my bookshelf, is a desk. I didn't like the typical wood chairs because they're uncomfortable. I changed it into a plush office chair with wheels. Guess what colour it is? Green. Shocker. The wood of the desk matches the rest of my room. On the left side of the desk are drawers. The top drawer holds my quills, parchment, and inkwells. I charmed the inkwells so they wouldn't spill inside the drawer. The middle drawer is a bit bigger than the top and holds a list of spells. I know that there's books that already has them listed, but the definitions and what they do is not worded right for me. I hand write every spell as I learn it and it's definition and what it does in my own words. The bottom drawer holds textbooks that I'm currently learning. I often switch them out because we go from textbook to textbook. We never finish finish a textbook, simply jump around going back to them occasionally. I have a pillow up on my desk too because Spartacus likes to sleep on it when he's not curled around my feet. On the right side of my desk, there's shelves on the surface. I use them for finished work, unfinished, and not started work.

On the wall opposite of the window, is my wardrobe. It's not too big, but it's enough room for my clothes. If there's ever not enough room for all my clothes, I'll just use an undetectable extension charm. My mum taught it to me a few years ago, so I'm ahead of my year. When I open the doors, the right side has my uniforms and the left as my regular clothes. Below the doors, the top drawer holds my Hogwarts pointy hat - I hate that thing -, my uniform shoes, and my uniform black socks. The middle has two drawers next to one another. The right drawer has my undergarments and regular socks. the right side drawer has scarves, hats, mittens, and gloves. The bottom drawer has a jacket and my regular shoes.

I have nothing on my floor. One of my favorite sayings is 'Everything has a place and everything is in it's place'. I'm kind of happy, because my birthday is today. It's the first birthday I get to spend with my family since I turned ten. That'll be six years ago tomorrow.

I sit up in my warm and comfy bed. I decide to get up and do my daily routine. I walk into my bathroom, grab a towel, and start my shower. The water here is instantly hot, so I take off my clothes and step into the warm stream of water. I have a bath, but it takes too long. Once I'm done in the shower I get out and dry my hair with my wand. I feel it everywhere to see if I missed any spots. While I'm feeling for moisture, I notice that my hair feels softer than usual. I exit the bathroom and get my clothes for the day. I pick a periwinkle jumper, dark jeans, and periwinkle flats.

As I re-enter the bathroom to hang up my towel, Something silvery catches my eye. I turn around and see nothing silvery except for my hand-towel rack. I walk over to my sink to brush my teeth and hair. When turn around and look at my reflection, I see the silver that caught my eye.

* * *

**I already have the silver thing planned out. I made the thing silver because I wish mine was silver. My parents would kill me if it was silver. They'd kill me if it was any other color. Anyway, please review, it makes my day! I love getting the little beepy notification on my phone when I get an email saying that someone reviewed. Bye!**

**~Mandy**


	4. Chapter Four

**It took me almost three weeks to finish this damn thing. I've gotten major writers block. So I'm sitting and typing this on my phone through google drive (which is **_**awesome**_** by the way) and I can't think of a single thing to write. I stay up till midnight almost every night brainstorming and again on my way to school. My mom still doesn't trust me with her car, so she drives me instead. I think of it as a chauffeur. I have a friend , Jamie, who is a freak. She is a total hypocrite. She's always like "oh your outfit doesn't match" when they're wearing skinny jeans and an Aeropostale t-shirt. Then, get this, she comes in wearing ugg slippers (tan), those black stretchy pants that bunch up around your ankles, a green and red plaid shirt, hair up in a too-messy bun with the ugliest scrunchy, and a brown sweatshirt. But wait, there's more, she acts like she knows everyone, but only 2% know her. Sorry for ranting. Anyway...**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

* * *

When I turn to face the mirror, I notice something unusual. I look closer. My hair is platinum-blonde no doubt. It's not silver. My hair is no longer platinum-blonde. IT'S SILVER! I scream at the top of my lungs. No, no, no, NO! I cup my hands over my mouth to stifle my shriek, but to no avail. I back up from my mirror quite fast. I run out of my bathroom and slam the door shut.

I sprint over to my desk and rip open the top drawer and grab a piece of parchment. My hands are shaking, so it takes me a few tries to put a sheet on my desk. Next I grab a full inkwell. If I didn't place that non-spill charm on it, my desk would be stained. I turn it upright and fish for a quill in my now-messy drawer. I dip the quill in the ink and write furiously on the parchment. I don't bother to make the letter formal.

_Mum, you need to come up to my room NOW!_

I write the same letter to my father, but address it to him. (I forgot to mention, my parents bought me an owl for emergencies. They insisted that I have it. They said it was a playmate for when I get bored, but I have Spartacus for that. He's a beautiful stormy grey. I named him Zeus). I pick up the letters and strap them to Zues. He zooms out of my window. I pray to Merlin that they're in the same room.

I go back into the bathroom and examine my hair.

A few minutes later, my door's opened and my dad runs in followed by my mother. "Azrin?" my dad calls. I can hear him looking under my bed.

"I'm in the bathroom." I say back to them. My dad always overreacts if something "terrible" happens to me.

They come into the bathroom and my dad's face turns red. "What did you do to your hair!?" he screams. There has never been a time where I've been scared of my father before now.

"That's the thing, I don't know!" I subconsciously inch towards my mum. She walks over to me and takes some of my hair between her fingers.

"Oh sweetie, what have you done?" she looks disappointed.

"Mum, dad, I didn't do it. I woke up and it was like this. You know me. I don't know what happened."

My dad crosses his arms across his chest and turns his nose up. "She's lying." my mum whacks his stomach with the back of her hand.

"No she isn't."

"What do I do about it?" I ask my mum.

"I don't know, what are you going to do about it?" my father sneers. My mum narrows her eyes and pushes him out of my room.

"Hmm..." she ponders. She pulls out her wand a few moments later and points it at my head. "Devenient." she says clearly. A gold light erupts from her wand and runs through each of my hairs. The light goes away and mum gasps, nearly dropping her wand. "That was supposed to revert your hair to it's normal colour."

I look at myself in the mirror. "It didn't work." I say dryly. I study my appearance for a few minutes and make a decision. It matches my eyes and skin. It's quarter-looking - the silver. I kind of... like it. "Can I keep it like this?" I ask my mum after I turn to face her.

"Why?" she whispers with an appalled look on her face.

"It hasn't changed that much, so I don't see why I can't keep it like this." I tell her.

"Do you really like it?" She asks, her tone clearly saying she'd rather change it back. I nod. "I'll be right back. I'm getting your father."

She walks out the door. I follow her out the door but go straight to my bed. I sit down, sighing as I lay down on the soft, plush fabric. Mum comes in a moment later with my father. He still doesn't look happy, but his face isn't a tomato anymore. I smile at him, and he looks like he's trying to stay mad, but can't. "You want to keep it?"

"You say it like it's a pet," I answer back. "But yes, I do." he seems to ponder this for a while and I add, "Think of it as a birthday present."

My mum gasps. "Oh my goodness! I forgot!" I see her eyes well up with tears.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Half the years I've been here, I forgot about it too." I smile. "You don't have to get me anything if I don't have to change my hair.

"Fine, but you're going to hide it during the day." there's always a catch. Fine. Take this dad.

I start sniffling and making tears - on purpose. "Y-you forgot-" tears start flowing. "-my birthday!"

"Fine! you can keep it and not hide it, just please stop crying." I'm sixteen and I can still put him on guilt trips.

"Thanks, dad." I smile and hug him. He hugs me back.

"Well, we have to go plan our lessons. Happy birthday sweetie." my mother says.

"Happy birthday." my father adds.

I smile and wave at them, and with that, they walk out my door and shut it tight. See? We never do anything special for birthdays. I walk over to my bookshelf and pull out _Magical Me_.

I usually skip breakfast on weekends and go to lunch instead. I finished the book - again. I sit up and get off the bed and straighten out the pillows. My feet pad quietly across the floor as I walk over the the bookshelf and put the book away. I slip on my flats and exit my room.

Walking out of the dungeons, I see Aiden standing, but not moving. I walk over to the wall and peer around the corner.

"Goyle, can I please have my book back?" he asks calmly, which probably enraged Goyle.

"Why do you want it back so bad Zabini?" Goyle taunts. "It is a diary?" he asks in a baby voice.

"I don't know, you tell me. The cover should give it away, seeing as it says _50 quidditch strategies_." Aiden says matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." spits Goyle with an unbelievable amount of venom, even for him. He hates being bested, which is why he hates me so much. I beat him in every class. "Only idiots need to read about quidditch." and with that he throws the book onto the floor and stomps off.

It landed near me, so I walk over and pick it up. As I'm studying the cover of it, I hear an ear-pearcingly annoying sound.

"Azrin?" Aiden says. What could he possibly want? He walks over to me and I slam the book at his chest. "Look, I'm sorry I said it didn't matter. I never meant to hurt you."

"Never meant to hurt me?" I repeat. "You never meant to hurt me?!" I yell. "I _still _don't know why the hell I said those things to you, but I regret every _single _one of them!"

"I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would." he truly looks sorry. Oh well.

"Whatever." I start to walk away.

"Did you change your hair? I like it." He says. "It looks cool."

I look at him. "Thanks for noticing."

"You know I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, because it did matter. Can we just start over?" his beautiful green eyes go wide and I suddenly forgive him.

"Sure." I reply. A huge smile graces his godly handsome face.

"So what'd you do to your hair?"

"I didn't do anything really. I just woke up and it was like this." he looks so cute when his eyebrows furrow.

"That's really wierd."

"Oh well. I kind of like it." I say. I hope he doesn't think I look ugly. "Do you want to head down to breakfast? I'm starving."

"Yeah."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sit down at the end of the table and smile at my parents. Aiden sits down next to me and piles food onto his plate. He has a lot of food on that plate and I wonder if he'll eat it all.

"Do you have enough food?" I ask, shock evident in my voice.

"I'm hungry." he says it like it's the most normal thing.

"Apparently." I say as I gape incredulously at his food quantity.

His buffet of a plate - well plates - consists of three hard boiled eggs, two poached eggs, two sunny-side-up eggs, three pieces of toast, a bagel, a waffle, a blueberry muffin, a huge goblet of pumpkin juice, and five strips of bacon. At all this food, I'm surprised he's still fit and skinny. As I continue to stare at his food I realize that he eats a lot because of quidditch. He's probably trying to bulk up before try outs in a few weeks. He's been a beater since third year.

I decided to tryout this year for quidditch as something new and normal to do. I've always wanted to be a seeker and I have a chance because Jason Daniels graduated last year. It's not like I'll be a complete failure because dad taught me how to fly when I was seven.

I only got a little bit of food. A hard-boiled egg, a piece of toast, a few strips of bacon, half of a waffle, and a small goblet of orange juice. My mom made me try it a few years ago and now I can't get enough of it.

While I'm eating, I look up to grab my juice and I notice people staring at my hair. I look up at my dad and see he's scowling at something. I follow his line of sight, _past_ Aiden, and my eyes settle on Goyle who's giving me the death glare.

I glance back up at my dad and his face is red with anger. My mum is trying to calm him down. When I look back at Aiden, I see that he's looking at my dad too. "What's he looking at?" Aiden wonders out loud.

"Goyle." is my short answer. He looks at Goyle and frowns at the sight. Goyle must still be looking at me. If looks could kill, Goyle would've kille me ten times over.

"Damn him." Aiden spits. "Can't he get a life and leave us alone?" he growls. "I wish he'd drop dead."

"Me too, but he's a great keeper." I say returning to my normal sized breakfast. Aiden grumbles at my comment.

"Speaking of quidditch, are you trying out this year?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm going for seeker." I could've sworn I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. "Since you're captain, do you still have to try out?" I ask as I put my fork down on my now-empty plate.

"Nope, I'm captain so I have to run the blasted thing." I chuckle when he bangs his head on the table. "By the way, do we have classes today?" he asks.

"Yes, but they don't start till after lunch." I answer. Suddenly, Mcgonagall stands up at her chair in the middle of the teacher's table.

"Now, as you all know, we start classes earlier than prior to the war." my parents flinch at the mention of the war. "As usual you will all get your schedules now." with a flick of her wand, a small piece of parchment appears in front of each person. "Enjoy the rest of your day." she sits down.

I pick up my schedule and unfold it.

**Monday:** History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Divination.

**Tuesday: **Charms, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Astonomy, Herbology.

**Wednesday: **Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Charms.

**Thursday: **Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Astronomy.

**Friday: **Apparation, Astronomy, Muggle Studies, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes.

I look over at Aiden's schedule and his is the same Monday through Friday. History of Magic, Potions, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy. The only change is Friday's first class: Apparation. They separate Apparation groups by house. Only the sixth years have it so it's about six students per group. Apparently, the Slytherins have it first, then Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff.

"Well," I say, standing up. "I'm going to go organize my books." I say goodbye to Aiden and walk out of the great hall.

As I'm exiting the great hall, I see four shadows by the forbiddin forest. You know the saying "curiosity killed the cat"? Well in this situation, I'm the cat. I walk towards the moving staircases and go up to the fifth floor then push open the door that leads to the corridors.

I like walking thought the corridors at the begining of the year because there's virtually no one in them. When I reach the end of the hall, I take a left and head towards the clock. The clock tower is beautiful and all, but my curiosity has taken over and I don't care. I do however go over to the huge window and see if they're still there, but find no one. I groan. I went up five moving flights of stairs _way_ out of my comfort zone for nothing. When I turn around I see four people staring at me. Two young women, two young men.

"Can I help you?" I say politely.

The woman with black hair speaks up. "Do you know where we could find someone with the name Azrin?" she smiles and I can tell she's hoping I say no.

"Why?" I'm not dumb enough to actually tell then _I'm_ Azrin.

The man with brown hair speaks this time. "We'd just like to see her." again, probably hopes I'm not Azrin.

"Um, no sorry. I don't know an Azrin." I say, my voice quivering. "Ask the Headmistress. I'm sure she knows.

The other man with white hair eyes me in a way I don't understand. There's something familiar about his face, but I can't put my finger on it.

The strawberry-blonde woman smiles and waves at me and I take off down the hall.


	5. Chapter Five

**So I'm a real flip-flopper when it comes to... well... anything really. I decided to change the point of view to third person. My L.A teacher said that third person is easier, but first person used to be easier. Not anymore. Besides, it would be easier for you because you'd know more of the details besides the main character. Guess what? I know you don't care, but I wrote this chapter in a day. It took me forever to finish chapter four. Weird right? It was probably that freaking point of view that messed it up. Anyway...**

/\

Chapter 5

/\

As soon as Azrin got out if their sight, she booked it to her room. She don't know if she should tell her parents. Maybe just her mum. Rethinking it, Azrin decided she won't tell anyone at all.

Azrin enters her room and is tempted to _obliviate_ the encounter from her memory. Walking over to her bookshelf, Azrin pulls out her books for her classes and puts the ones that she'll need for today in her bag.

Azrin was in the advanced levels in all classes so she takes out the advanced books. _Hogwarts a history_ (it's actually a textbook this year, how fun!), _Advanced Potion Making_, _Astronomy: Constellations_, _Plant Identification_, _Ancient Runes: Uncommon Symbols_, and _Clairvoyance_. She shoves them in her bag and sets her bag on her desk. She walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out her uniform sweater and skirt. Azrin pulls open the drawer and takes out her socks and shoes. She sets them on the floor and climbs into bed to sleep until she has to get up for classes because she didn't get much sleep last night.

/\

Azrin wakes up to Spartacus meowing in her ear. She sits up and he jumps off the bed to paw at his food bowl. Azrin turns and put her feet on the carpet. He turns his attention to his food bowl and growls at it. Yes, her cat growls. It's perfectly normal.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." she chuckles at his anger towards his empty food bowl. Azrin picks up his always-full food bag and fills up his bowl as he weaves through ankles. "There, is that better?" he makes a short clipped meow in response and buries his face in his food. She steps over him and picks up her clothes to change.

Once she's changed, she walks into the bathroom and brushes her hair. Azrin still can't figure out why it's silver, but she likes it. Walking out of the bathroom, she swings her bag over her shoulder and walks out the door. As Azrin walks through the dungeons, she hears something. It's like footsteps, but she can't be sure. She stops walking and listens. All she hears is silence so she just keeps walking. That is until someone grabs her, covers her mouth, and pulls her into an empty classroom.

/\

"Do you know where she is?" Hermione asks her husband and fellow professor. "I didn't find her in her room. The cat's food bowl was recently filled so she obviously left.

"Now that you bring it up, no, I don't." Draco looks for her daughter at the Slytherin table, but only sees Scorpius. "Did you check her bathroom?"

"Yes, I checked everywhere." Hermione.

"Maybe she was outside. The castle and it'd grounds are huge." Draco says in reassurance.

"I know, but I'm allowed to worry."

"I'm sure she's fine. Don't get so worried. She could've just taken a long way around."

"I hope." Hermione chews on her lip and tries to think positively.

/\

"I told you to leave her alone! It's not her!" a woman whisper-shouts.

"I know it was her." a man says sternly in return, _clearly_ not taking no for an answer. "Her mouth said no, but her hair and eyes said yes. I'd know her anywhere."

"It may be her, but you can't go around kidnapping people and shoving them in rooms!" another man says.

"Why must you have her anyway? What is your purpose?" a different woman says

"I cannot tell you. She said to keep it secret." the first man said. He really wished they'd leave him alone and accept that he had to do this. He's known about this girl for a thousand years. A woman, a seer, told him that a girl, his descendant, around the age of sixteen or seventeen would be needed to restore him of life when the time was right. This prophecy said that there would be a boy her same age that would get in the way. He took it upon himself to kill the boy and use the girl. The girl's brother would be perfect bait to lure her into his grasp.

"Secrets." the second woman scoffed at his last words. "It's secrets that drove you mad years ago. Can't you let go of this ridiculous thing?" she pleaded. "I miss the old you." this time, the first man scoffed.

"Helga," he started. "The old me was a monster."

"Not to me. You were a kind and gentle man. Please Salazar, I beg of you, please come back to me. I don't like you like this." the woman, presumably Helga.

"I was never kind." Salazar countered.

All the while they were talking, the other man had released Azrin from her bindings. "Go now, before he notices." the man ushers. "My names is Godric by the way." he smiles.

"And I am Rowena." The other woman smiles and shoves Azrin out the door good-naturedly. After the door shuts, Azrin stands there for a few minutes in complete shock. Those must've been the founders. Rowena had to have been Ravenclaw. Godric was probably Gryffindor and Salazar was Slytherin. Helga had to have been Hufflepuff She sure didn't look like her portrait, because she wasn't fat and she didn't have red hair. Infact, none of them looked like their portraits. They more resemble the one my father has in the manor's study. They were the founders of Hogwarts. They were supposed to be _dead_. weren't they?

She shakes her head and finds her bag in a heap on the floor in the middle of the hall. She quietly walks over to it and picks it up and takes off down the hallway. She nearly trips up the stairs. Azrin goes over to the great hall and pushes the doors open only to find the house elves vanishing plates and foods. She missed lunch which means she's about to be late to class. As she runs up the staircases she counts the floors to make sure she doesn't miss the fourth floor. One, Two, Three. On the third floor, she almost runs off the edge when she grabs the bannister. When Azrin began to finish her ascent up the stairs she suddenly got a cold and cobweb-feeling sensation. She turned around and locked eyes with professor Binns.

"Going somewhere Ms. Malfoy?" he asks.

"Yes, I was just running a bit late to your class." she replies smoothly.

"As was I. That Bloody Baron can really get on one's nerves." he chortles. "Would you care to walk to class?"

"It would be my pleasure." she smiles. The professor and student went through the halls in silence.

They eventually reached the classroom and everyone poured in after professor Binns. Azrin walks between the desks and sits in the second row. Azrin and the rest of the class knows that have a boy and a girl in each row so Aiden comes and sits next to her. Azrin couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her. She got kidnapped by a founder, and Salazar Slytherin at that. It frightened her to think of walking in the hallways alone now. Thankfully for her, Aiden was in her next class. While Azrin was deep in her thoughts, she realized that Aiden was trying to get her attention.

"Azrin?" he asks.

"What?" she blurts suddenly. He shook her out of her thoughts.

"I said, we were standing out there for like fifteen minutes." he noticed that she seemed to tune out again. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine." she answered. She smiled at him, but he still thought something was wrong. He knew about girls tempers when you pushed things. He had two sisters. That were twins. Enough said.

He still wondered about her. Since first year, he noticed her and wanted to know her. Aiden preferred to see those pretty upturned eyes bright with happiness. He hated when her luscious, pink, cupid-bow lips were not smiling. Oddly enough, he liked her hair like this. Each year, every day, he tried to pluck up the confidence to talk to her, but never could. Now, that chances of that are virtually impossible because her dad scared the life out of him. When he brought Azrin her cat, she had the most adorable blush on her cheeks.

He had often fantasized about her. But then again, he had fantasized about a lot of girls, and some of them he even took to bed. She was different for some reason. He only lusted after those other girls. He never cared about their personalities (as shallow as that sounds). For some strange reason, he loved everything about Azrin. When she laughed of smiled, her beautiful pearly white teeth were shown. Her eyes could knock him to his knees. Her smile was brighter than the sun. He loved how smart she was and how she bested Goyle. That is hilarious. He's always had this strange urge to touch her hair. Quite frankly, he's wanted to touch every part of her.

He wasn't in love with her. He didn't know enough about her. The thing is, he wanted to love her and he wanted her to love him.

The pair only sat quietly for a few minutes when professor Binns started the lesson. He talked for a few minutes but then said something that startled her out of her thoughts and left her lungs empty.

"For a lessons, were going to be talking about the founders and the school. This is why you all should have a copy of Hogwarts: A History." he waited a few minutes while the class got out their books.

"Damn." Aiden whispered. "Hey Azrin?" she turned to him. "Can I share with you? I don't have a copy." she smiled and chuckled. He looked at her in a perplexed manner.

"I have another copy if you'd like it." Azrin said pulling another huge book out of her bag. His jaw went clear to the ground. She set the book in front of him. "You can keep it. I have another copy." his jaw went lower if that was even possible.

"Um, thanks." he stutters.

Professor Binns starts speaking again. "Now, if you could all turn to page two o' nine and look at the pictures." he waits while everyone turns to the page. " "Azrin, can tell me who those people are?"

"They're the founders." she says. Goyle snorts, insisting she's a know-it-all. It's not like she's going to say that those aren't accurate portraits of them. How would she word that?

"Yes now today..." professor Binns kept talking but Azrin tuned it out. She had always been fascinated with the founders and their artifacts. Now she was scared of a founder himself. They're over a thousand years old. They should be dead! Azrin found herself lucky because she fell out of her thoughts just as professor Binns finished the lesson.

"Now, I know this is the first day of term but you have an assignment." there was a collective groan. "It isn't much. I'd like you all to read chapter one of your books and summarize it. This due next class." Azrin was lucky. She's read the book a lot of times so she can summarize the whole book without rereading it. Chapter one will be as easy as breathing.

Azrin pushed her book in her bag and stood up and walked out the door. She had Potions next so at least she could see someone she liked. Aiden came out the door and ran to catch up with her. She prayed to Merlin that he was in Potions next as well because she had to back into the dungeons. Azrin was thrilled because the classes were shortened which meant she could leave the dungeons sooner.

"What class do you have next?" she asks as he stops running and walks beside her.

"Potions." he said. She did her best to hide her relief.

They walked quietly down the corridors and stairs, but when they reached the dungeons, Azrin started getting jumpy.

"Are you okay? You weren't paying attention in class and now you seem jumpy."

"Huh? O-oh yeah I'm fine." she gave a nervous smile. Again, he let it pass away because he knew about tempers.

Azrin began to calm down as they walked further, but as they walked passed the previously empty classroom she started moving to the opposite end of the hall. This action wasn't missed by Aiden. Once they passed that area, she almost ran to the potions room.

Professor Malfoy was outside the classroom and he mentally sighed. Azrin walked over to her father and hugged him.

"Where were you at lunch?" her dad asks.

"Was mum worried again?"

"Yes. She wouldn't stop ranting about how you could be in serious danger." he chuckled. _You have no idea, _Azrin thought to herself.


End file.
